Colmillo Blanco
by Hiruma Uchiha
Summary: Al parecer Bonnie esta decaído y cansado...la razón?: No tiene en claro que es lo que siente por su amigo Foxy, y más con la llegada de un misterioso peliblanco, todo su mundo se pondrá de cabeza...o no? -Personajes Humanizados, y Lemon...que lo disfruten x3
1. Chapter 1

Holii :3, antes que nada quería disculparme por no continuar las demas historias, pero...me ha dado flojera y he tenido bloqueos creativos :v xD...en fin, disfruten este nuevo fic...

Los personajes de Fnaf pertenecen a Scott Cawton, y el joven Marsh a Izumi Todo, del anime DokiDoki! Precure!

 _Como olvidar…..como olvidar aquel día, sí ese, ese mismo día en donde todo se fue a la borda con tan solo ver su mirada, el no poder separar la mía de la suya, sentir…sentir como puedo caer rendido a sus pies con un simple soslayo de su ardiente mirar de color topacio, sus manos, tan frías pero a la vez tan cálidas por el fuego de un deseo carcomido por el misterio y desenfreno, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel, aludiendo cada vez más conforme pasa el tiempo a mí cordura, llevándome cada vez más hacía la locura, en un vano intento luchar contra eso….eso que he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo…._

Un conejo de cabellos morados y mirada rojiza, yacía en una pizzería '' _Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza''_ para ser exactos, aburrido, ya que, a pesar de su trabajo como una de las atracciones principales de la misma, en el cuál a diario se encontraba rodeado de risas, algarabías y el ánimo inocente de los niños que rebosaban en su característica esencia, ya no le animaban, todo eso ya era…monótono, el estar en un ambiente así debería de alegrar a cualquiera, así sea en una ínfima cantidad, al ser más serio y sin corazón que hubiese existido, a no ser de que en primera instancia, tú fueses el objeto de su diversión, en donde halan tu ropa, te manchan de comida, aprietan tus orejas y las estiran a tal punto de querer arrancarlas, y sobretodo….el ser manoseado por múltiples '' _padres ó acompañantes''_ depravados que se encontraban haciendo presencia de los actos mimosos y animados de los pequeños que allí se encontraban, viéndolo de esa forma, el ser uno de los empleados y encima, atracción principal, no era muy alentador que digamos.

El conejo se encontraba limpiando las mesas de la pizzería, al parecer había sido un día agotador para todos….y por consiguiente, ya estaban cerrando.

-Hola Bonnie, qué haces?- Preguntó un oso de cabellos cafés de tez blanca y mirada azulada.

-Ah..Hola Freddy, aquí limpiando, al parecer uno de los niños vomito sobre la mesa- El conejo habla con cierto desdén en su voz, se le notaba cansado.

-Ahmm….estás bien?-, preguntó Freddy un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-Ah, sí! Sólo…estoy un poco cansado es todo.-Dijo el pelimorado, en serio se le notaba cansado, pero no un poco.

Freddy se detalló en el aspecto de Bonnie, tenía ojeras grandes, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y sobretodo no tenia su característico estado de animo, como cuando llegó a la pizzería.

-Un poco?, literalmente estas apunto de desmayarte, se nota por como estas limpiando la mesa sin tararear alguna canción, has estado así por más de una semana, mejor ve a descansar, yo acabaré aquí. -Ordenó el pelicafé.

-Ok gracias amigo, te la debo.-Dijo Bonnie esbozando una sonrisa un tanto cansada.

Bonnie fue al cuarto donde se encontraban los lockers de los empleados, dispuesto a cambiarse el disfraz de "camarero" que llevaba, por algo más ligero y menos incomodo, en el trayecto se encontro con una chica pollo de cabellos amarillos y radiantes ojos color lavanda, quien le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

-Hola Bon-Dijo la jovencita.

-Hola Chica..-Dijo Bonnie con su no usual tono de voz.

-Te pasa algo?, pareciera que te hubiesen dado por culo toda la noche.- Dijo la rubia en modo de chiste, con tal de ''subir un poco el ánimo'' de su amigo.

-Ah sí?, pues por lo menos a mí sí me darían por culo, no como a ti, que andas más sola que monja en discoteca.- Dijo el conejo un poco más animado por la colleja de su contraria.

-Oye!, eso es cruel…-Dijo Chica con un puchero.

-Jeje….como sea, necesitabas algo?-Cuestiono el pelilavanda.

-Ahmm…..ah sí!, venía precisamente a buscarte- Comentó la joven.

-Eh? Y para qué?-Preguntó el chico confuso.

-Foxy te necesita, al parecer tiene problemas para ubicar unas cosas detrás de la Pirate Cove.- Dijo chica, con una sonrisa mezclada entre burlona y pervertida.

-Ah…ok, bueno, iré enseguida….por cierto, de que te ríes?- Dijo el ojirosa confuso.

-Pasarás tiempo de ''calidad con Foxy'', sólo por favor no ensucien demasiado.- Dijo Chica burlándose de su amigo, que se ponía más rojo que un tomate.

-Qu-qué?!...yo no t-tengo nada con él!-Dijo el joven sonrojado, alterado por la vergüenza.

-No es precisamente que lo tengas querido, es que lo desees….ya de todas formas, tarde o temprano llegará….-

Sin más dijo la chica pollo, alejándose de aquel punto en el que se encontraban, dejando a un muy sonrojado y confundido Bonnie. Acaso ella sabía algo que ni él mismo se había percatado, o al menos no por ahora,bueno...tendría que averiguarlo por el mismo .

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, Bonnie reaccionó y se encaminó hacía la Pirate Cove para ayudar a Foxy con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Mientras tanto en la Pirate Cove…

Estaba un chico zorro pelirrojo y ojos color ámbar de nombre Foxy, éste levantaba unas cajas y las apilaba una encima de la otra, con tal de ahorrar espacio, y poder ubicar todo lo que sobraba del restaurante, como afiches de pared, mesas o sillas sobrantes, entre otras más cosas.

En eso llega Bonnie y sube al escenario de la Pirate Cove, y se dirige a la parte de atrás del decorado con aspecto pirata y se encuentra con Foxy dispuesto a brindarle su apoyo.

-Ah! Hola Bonnie! Menos mal apareciste, necesito ayuda con la limpieza de las mesas y sillas que sobran, para ya apilarlas detrás de la Pirate Cove.-Dijo Foxy alegremente hacía el conejo.

-Hola….Ok, me pondré a ello.-Dijo Bonnie con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

Bonnie's POV

" _Rayos, por qué me siento así?, sólo ocurre cuando estoy a su lado, pero….por qué razón es que ocurre cuando estoy a su lado?, mí corazón late muy rápido cuando me mira, y empiezo a temblar cuando me sonríe…por qué será? Aghhh! Esto es muy confuso!...como sea…empezaré con esto de una vez…."_

El chico zorro notó que Bonnie estaba un poco "ido", así que se le acerco más y le toco el hombro...

-Ah, que?...-Bonnie puso de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra.

-Te pasa algo? Estás muy distraído….-Cuestionó el zorro un poco preocupado.

-Ah, No! No es nada de lo que….debas preocuparte.-Dijo el conejo simulando tranquilidad.

-Hmmm….ok-Dijo Foxy no muy convencido.-Bueno, como sea….toma, comienza limpiando y yo iré apilando las mesas te parece?.-Le propuso al ojirosa pasándole un atomizador con jabón y una toalla pequeña.

-A-ah..vale.-Dijo Bonnie aún apenado.

Comenzaron a limpiar y acomodar las mesas en su sitio provisional de manera ordenada, hasta que involuntariamente a Bonnie por un descuido se le cayó el atomizador debajo de una de las mesas…..

-Diablos, ojala y no se haya derramado….-Decía el conejo mientras se agachaba a recojerlo.

-Listo Bonnie, esa es la única mesa que falt….-Dijo Foxy un poco atónito, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Al parecer Bonnie estaba en una pose un poco reveladora, lo que permitía a Foxy observar detenidamente cada trazo y contorno de su trasero.

-Uff…menos mal, no se derramó…-Dijo Bonnie triunfante levantándose del suelo con el atomizador en sus manos. Ahora Foxy era quien estaba ido…..

-Amm Foxy…?.-Preguntó el conejo, agitando una mano frente a los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Ah…si, bien, te decía que esa era la única mesa que falta…ya está bien limpia?-Preguntó el zorro aún ruborizado.

-Creo…..ah no, ví un poco de manchas y chicle debajo de ésta mesa, voy a limpiarlo, no me tardo.-

Y de nueva cuenta Bonnie adoptó aquella pose que tenía hace un momento, haciendo enrojecer aún más fuerte las mejillas del mayor y de a poco haciendo que éste levante una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones.

No resistió la tentación y por acción involuntaria, tocó una de las nalgas del conejo, haciendo que éste se sobresalte dándose un golpe fuerte en la cabeza con la parte inferior de la mesa.

-Ay! Que te pasa?!...-Dijo Bonnie aún sobándose bajo la mesa.

-E-Esto yo….ay Toma!-Esta vez le dio una fuerte palmada en todo el trasero.

-WAAAA! QUE COÑO TE PASA?!.-Dijo Bonnie eufórico y apenadísimo, sobándose su cabeza y trasero.

-Había un bicho….-Dijo Foxy tratando de parecer tranquilo, tapando su entrepierna, evitando que el menor se diera cuenta de su excitación.

-Y por eso me tenías que golpear?!-Dijo con un poco menos de rabia.

-Lo siento si te golpeé, pero solo quise espantarlo….-Dijo Foxy un poco apenado.

-Ah…como sea, ya está limpia la mesa….es toda tuya.-Dijo el conejo yéndose de aquel lugar. –Nos vemos….-Se despidió Bonnie.

-Ah si…claro adiós…-Dijo Foxy un poco triste, levantó la mesa y fue a ubicarla detrás de su escenario.

Foxy's POV

" _Aghh! Que idiota!, por qué no me puedo controlar?!..*suspiro*...simplemente no puedo, él me vuelve loco, todo su ser me tiene enamorado, pero…..no sé cómo decírselo, y sí…tal vez me rechaza e incluso…..llega a odiarme?, ahh..no lo sé, pero… esta situación hace que mi pecho duela, de que no pueda….ser más que un simple compañero de trabajo y amigo suyo, más que solo eso…."_

Se lamentaba Foxy para sus adentros, en realidad que su situación con el pelilavanda se hacía cada vez más complicada, más eran las veces que cedía por sus impulsos y terminaba en momentos raros con el chico y terminaban distanciándose cada vez más.

Con Bonnie….

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la pizzería, pensando, todavía en su extraño comportamiento frente al chico zorruno, todo se le hacía tan raro…..pero….de cuando a aquí algo es normal?...siempre ocurría algo que era fuera de lugar o muy extraño cada semana, ya era normal el simple hecho de que ocurrieran cosas no vistas en otros lugares…o al menos eso pensaba el conejo mientras se debatía mentalmente en su ya de por sí, muy recalcada situación.

Se sentía muy agobiado, necesitaba aire fresco, optó por salir, por la puerta de atrás, quería tomarse un pequeño descanso por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente, y tal vez la brisa cálida que anunciaba la llegada del verano le ayudase un poco a reflexionar, al menos por un momento.

Paseaba por el comedor al aire libre que tenía la pizzería, alejándose de la misma para llegar a unos grandes árboles, que daban inicio a la frontera entre la naturaleza y la pizzería, y siguió inmerso en su trayecto.

-Hmmmm…nada mejor como un buen clima para despejar la mente.- Decía el conejo mientras la brisa se movía entre las hojas de los árboles y éstas caían lentamente haciendo de ese, un ambiente perfecto y pacífico digno de ser apreciado.

De repente comenzó a sonar una melodía, el conejo se percató de ello y trato de localizar con sus orejas el origen de donde provenía aquella tonada, que para gusto de Bonnie, era calmada y misteriosa lo que le incito con mas emoción a buscar de donde provenía.

De tanto haber buscado, por fin había detallado, que el sonido provenía de entre unos arbustos, se asomó con cuidado entre ellos y pudo ver a un joven de cabello blanco y camisa y pantalon negros, que era lo unico que podía ver, ya que estaba de espaldas, y se encontraba sentado encima de una gran roca.

Bonnie, quiso mirar con mas detenimiento quien era, pero su suerte le jugó una mala pasada y rompió una pequeña ramita al pisarla lo que provocó el cese de la melodía y esfume del sujeto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a lo cual Bonnie salió de su escondite al ver que éste se había ido, lo buscó entre los árboles con la mirada pero no resultó, así que le restó importancia, y volvió a retomar su camino, cuando escucho el mismo sonido que provocó hace un momento, volteó su cabeza pero solo vió mas arboles y la flora que allí había, luego las hojas de los arboles se fueron moviendo, como si algo hubiese caido o pasado por entre ellas.

Ante esto Bonnie se desesperó y empezó a preocuparse, de que tal vez no fue la mejor idea el haberse alejado tanto de la pizzería.

De repente una figura negra saltó de una de las ramas de los arboles y atrapo a Bonnie, tirándolo al suelo quedando debajo de su captor.

Bonnie tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy asustado, así que se limitó a moverse y a no mencionnnar una palabra.

-Quién eres?-Pregunto una voz masculina. Bonnie fue abriendo de a poco a los ojos, encontrandose con aquel chico que espió hace unos momentos.

-Ah..y-yo..esto...soy B-Bonnie...- Dijo el chico pelilavanda entrecortado, pues estaba un poco asustado y aturdido por lo que había acabado de suceder.

El joven albino se dió cuenta de eso y ayudo a levantar al pelimorado.

-Lo siento por eso...pense que eras un maleante, en fin...mi nombre es Marsh, es un gusto conocerte.-Dijo el chico peliblanco.

Bonnie se había quedado impresionado con el aspecto del joven, era un chico perruno de orejas puntudas, pelo blanco, ojos rojos como un rubí, piel blanca, con un cuerpo grande y tonificado, al igual que el de Foxy.

-E-El gusto es mío...-Dijo Bonnie sonrojado.

-jejeje...y...que hacías por aquí?- Preguntó Marsh.

-A-Ahmm..solo caminaba...-Dijo el conejo un poco apenado. -Quiero preguntarte algo si no te molesta...- Volvió a preguntar el menor.

-Adelante no te preocupes-Dijo Marsh dandole confianza a Bonnie para que no se sintiera intimidado.

-Tú..estabas tocando esa canción que sonaba hace un rato?- Cuestionó el ojirosa.

-Sí, así es...-Respondió el albino, mostrando el clarinete que estaba usando para interpretar aquella melodía.

-Vaya, tú tocas el clarinete, es genial!- Dijo Bonnie un poco emocionado y alegre.

-Enserio?, bueno...muchas gracias-Dijo Marsh ruborizandose un poco recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Bonnie.-Y tú? tocas algún instrumento?-

-Sip, yo toco la guitarra electrica...-Dijo Bonnie sonriendo un poco y mirando ligeramente de lado.

-La guitarra?!...es mi segundo instrumento favorito!- Dijo Marsh muy alegre y emocionado.

-Jejeje si...-Dijo Bonnie un poco sonrojado, al parecer sus nervios habían bajado.

-Oye...me tienes que enseñar a tocar la guitarra...por favor?- Dijo Marsh a modo de suplica, de una forma muy tierna.

-E-Esto...v-vale, p-pero eso sí...me tendrás que enseñar a tocar el clarinete- Dijo Bonnie sonrojado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Encantado- Dijo Marsh de la misma forma.

-Oh vaya...mira como he dejado tu ropa...-Dijo el peliblanco apenado de ver el uniforme de Bonnie un poco sucio por su inesperado "ataque".

-No te preocupes, yo puedo limpiarlo, es más...mira tu camisa, esta tambien un poco sucia, ven acompañame, te llevaré a donde trabajo, ahí podremos limpiarnos.-Sugirió Bonnie.

-Amm..y tu jefe no se molestará?-Pregunto Marsh inseguro.

-Naaahh...es un gran amigo y compañero, no hay de que preocuparse.-Dijo Bonnie de manera relajada.

-Muy bien te sigo-Termino el albino.

Los dos chicos, se encaminaron hacía la pizzería, hablando de ellos mutuamente al otro, conociendose y dandose la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva aventura en esta etapa de sus vidas.

Y eso fue todo por este capitulo espero y les haya gustado...

Una recomendación: Les sugiero abrir el siguiente link para que se hagan una idea de como es Marsh y lo imaginen a lo largo de la historia, a mi me parece sexy...ok no u.u...

En el segundo estará la canción que tocaba Marsh, por si les interesa oírla:

. /revision/latest?cb=20140611182451

/gAfjIaQ_zbQ

Aquí me despido, espero sus críticas y opiniones y si quieren que la continue, avisenme en los comentarios...nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Bye bye... ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos iban caminando directo a la pizzería, Marsh a su vez mientras iban acercándose más hacía el establecimiento, le daba una recorrida con la vista quedando maravillado por aquel tema tan infantil e inocente que dejaba a relucir la misma.

-Vaya, que lugar tan agradable…-Dijo Marsh alegremente.-Me imagino que debe ser una fortuna el convivir con los niños todo el tiempo.-

-Pues no es una fortuna tan buena que digamos….-Dijo Bonnie ladeando un poco la cabeza y rodando los ojos.

-A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto el albino curioso y confuso.

Ya en la puerta trasera de la pizzería…

-Veamos…te gustaría que todo el tiempo hubiese niños que estuvieran molestando, haciendo cosas que no deben, que te griten o lleguen a atentar contra ti, a modo de broma pesada?.- Preguntó el conejo mirando a Marsh a los ojos esperando una respuesta ya premeditada.

-Hmmm…-Con una mano en su mentón pensando.-Pues la verdad….enserio sería molesto…-Concluyó el ojicarmín.-Pero….eso implica tratar con niños, ellos son bombas de tiempo dispuestas a estallar en cualquier momento, son pequeñas criaturitas dispuestas a recibir educación y amor de la mejor manera….-Dijo Marsh de una forma comprensible y sabia.

El pelimorado había quedado impresionado por lo que había escuchado, al parecer, ese joven sabía más de los niños, que él mismo después de haber convivido con ellos por mucho tiempo.

-"Es idea mía…o acabo de recibir una lección de vida?"- Preguntaba el conejo en su conciencia.-Vaya…ahmm….tienes toda la razón.-

-Jejeje esta bien….-Dijo el contrario.

-Vale pues….entremos.-Dijo el pelimorado.

-Ok te sigo.-Aceptó el peliblanco.

Entraron en la pizzería y Marsh quedó aún más impresionado con la decoración, estaba más alegre que hace un momento, en un instante empezó a caminar deprisa observando con detenimiento cada mesa, cada globo, cada afiche, cada cosa que se cruzaba por su camino.

-Wow!...Este lugar es genial!.-Dijo el albino muy emocionado mientras paseaba por el ''Dining Area''

Bonnie simplemente lo miraba divertido, parecía un niño pequeño paseando por el lugar como si fuese la primera vez en toda su vida.

Chica iba saliendo de la cocina y se dirigía al Dining Area para comerse la gran pizza que tenía en sus manos, Marsh estaba concentrado mirando la decoración que no veía por donde iba, casi corriendo, al igual Chica que estaba hipnotizada por el delicioso queso derretido y cortes perfectos del pepperoni que llevaba su amada pizza y ansiaba con darle el primer mordisco, lo que provocó que ambos chocaran.

Bonnie se impresionó ante esto y solo se tapó los ojos, Marsh fue ágil y atrapó a Chica inclinada hacia abajo con su mano y logró atrapar la pizza que salió volando e iba cayendo con la otra, en un intento perfecto por evitar el accidente.

-E-esto…yo g-gracias…-Dijo Chica impresionada y un tanto sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-N-no hay de que…-Dijo Marsh apenado.

Bonnie se destapó los ojos, quedando impresionado ante la escena que vio, al parecer todo estaba bien, y agradeció que así fuese, sino, a él le hubiese tocado limpiar aquel desastre.

Chica se incorporó y trato de volver a ponerse en pie correctamente, Marsh le entregó su pizza de vuelta, ambos igual de apenados.

-Yo…lo lamento, no…me fije por donde iba.-Dijo Chica mirando hacia otro lado apenada.

-No, yo lo siento….fue mi culpa por correr sin mirar al frente.-Dijo Marsh disculpándose de igual forma.

Bonnie se acercó a Chica y empezó a regañarla…

-Qué te he dicho de correr por la pizzería?- Decía Bonnie mientras le lanzaba uno de sus sermones.

-Ay! Lo siento!, es que tenía mucha hambre!...-Se quejaba Chica inflando sus mejillas y haciendo un puchero.

-Eso no es excusa, debes de mirar por donde vas…..sino vas a acabar estampada contra una pared o encima de alguna mesa….-Le comentaba el ojirosa.

-Ok…Como sea, ya…lo lamento-Decía Chica volviendo a su característico humor.

Chica fijó su mirada en el peliblanco y se dirigió al conejo….

-Y quién es él?.- Preguntaba Chica mirando al pelilavanda.

-Ah….él es Marsh, lo conocí cuando iba caminando por los bosques detrás de la pizzería, y bueno….tuvimos un inconveniente y pues…vinimos a limpiarnos.- Explicaba Bonnie.

-Es un gusto Chica…-Dijo Marsh mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la rubia.

-El gusto es mío amigo….-Dijo Chica devolviéndosela.-Oigan, quieren un poco de pizza?, está recién preparada y la hice yo.-Preguntó la joven.

-Me encataría….pero, estoy todo sucio y no quisiera tocar así la comida….-Comento Marsh apenado.

-No te preocupes, puedes ir a lavarte en los lockers que están al fondo de ese pasillo.-Dijo Chica señalando hacia la derecha de los tres.

-Gracias…-Dijo Marsh.

Bonnie le hizo un ademán con la mano para que éste le siguiese, ambos se encaminaron a los lockers y se fueron a lavar….

-Enserio lamento haber ensuciado tu ropa…-Volvió a disculparse el albino un tanto agobiado.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas ya cerramos y acabo mi turno, además, aquí tengo un cambio de ropa-Dijo el albino tranquilo.-Mira, usa el lavabo de aquella esquina.-Señaló el pelilavanda.

-Gracias..-Dijo el ojicarmín

Marsh se dio la vuelta para irse a lavar sus manos, Bonnie seguía observándole y se detalló en la ropa de éste…

-Marsh, mira! Tu camisa está rota!.-Dijo el pelilavanda impresionado por el agujero, un poco grande cabe mencionar, que tenía la camisa en la parte de su espalda baja.

-Qué?!...Oh no!, fue un regalo de mi padre, y ahora que haré?, no puedo andar por ahí así…-Dijo Marsh mirando el agujero preocupado.

-Espera….-Dijo Bonnie.

Bonnie abrió uno de los lockers, y de ahí saco una playera sin mangas de color negra y se la mostró.

-Mira puedes ponerte esto.-Dijo el conejo.

-Esa playera es tuya?, porque no creo que me quedé jeh….-Dijo un tanto burlón el joven perruno.

-No, es de un amigo, seguro que te quedará…-Comento el ojirosa.

-Pero….él no se molestará?.- Preguntó el ojirubí un poco inseguro.

-No, no te preocupes..-Dijo Bonnie brindándole una sonrisa al chico.-

Marsh aceptó la playera y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, lo mismo hacía Bonnie, se desabrochaba su característico chaleco color lila y se quitaba su camisa negra, Bonnie al haberse quedado expuesto de la cintura para arriba, puso su mirada sobre su amigo, y lo que vio no hizo más que subirle los colores a sus mejillas, Marsh se había quitado su camisa dejando expuesto su gran y marcado torso, Bonnie estaba embobado, miraba cada centímetro, cada detalle, cada curva y recta del cuerpo ajeno de su amigo, Marsh se percató de ello, y no se quedó atrás, empezó a mirar la blanca y perfecta piel del pequeño y delgado torso del conejo, sonrojándose en demasía también, sus miradas chocaron y Bonnie por instinto volteo su mirada a otro lado, el otro hizo lo mismo.

El conejo se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar su ropa, y Marsh de nueva cuenta volvió a mirarle, quedando aún más extasiado por el sublime y frágil cuerpo medio expuesto que tenía en frente, estaba más que sonrojado por lo que trato de no pensar en otras cosas, lo que haría que tuviera un gran problema entre sus piernas y el otro lo insultara por pervertido.

Bonnie terminó de vestirse, llevaba un pantalón negro oscuro con una camisa remangada hasta la mitad del brazo blanca, y unos converse negros, y Marsh se había puesto la playera, esa prenda resaltaba su bien formado cuerpo y hacía ver sus brazos más grandes, lo que hacía verse muy bien, al igual que el pequeño conejo.

Marsh recogió su camisa, y un pequeño collar cayó al suelo, Bonnie se dio cuenta y lo levantó, tenía la forma de un corazón de color dorado y su correa era de un rojo cereza, simplemente hermoso.

-Qué es esto?-Preguntó el conejo curioso.

-Ah, ese es un collar muy especial para mí-Respondió el albino.

-Ya veo, y eso?-Dijo Bonnie.

-Me lo regaló mi hermana hace mucho….-Dijo Marsh un poco nostálgico.

-Que linda, y como está ella ahora?- Dijo Bonnie sonriendo.

Marsh no respondió, solo giró su cabeza hacía un lado manteniendo la mirada baja, al parecer Bonnie había dicho algo que no debía.

-Qué sucede?-Dijo el ojirosa, Marsh no respondió.-Pasa algo?.

-Mi…Mi hermana murió hace mucho tiempo, ese collar me lo regaló el día antes de que ella falleciera…-Marsh sonaba muy abatido, al parecer recordar ese incidente era algo muy frustrante para él.

-Yo….l-lo siento mucho….no debí preguntar eso….-Decía Bonnie sobando su brazo un poco triste.

-No te preocupes….-Dijo Marsh levantando su mirada y secando una lágrima que había escapado de su ojo sonriendo.

-Perdóname….-Ahora Bonnie era quién mantenía la cabeza baja y empezaba a llorar.-No debí decir eso….yo sé lo que se siente.-Decía mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

Marsh no respondió, se acercó a Bonnie y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza en su pecho, consolándolo, y acariciando su cabello para que dejara de llorar.

-Tranquilo, a pesar de las circunstancias, hay que seguir adelante, aunque ya no compartas con las personas con las que alguna vez estuviste, hay que avanzar y nunca mirar atrás sin olvidar los momentos más bellos que pasamos al lado de la gente a quien más amamos…-Suspiró Marsh estas palabras, con dolor en ellas, el mencionar esas cosas le pesaban y hacía doler su corazón, pero más le dolía el hecho de ver llorar a Bonnie.

Marsh levanto el mentón de Bonnie aún entre sus brazos y le hizo mirar a sus ojos.-NO dejes que cosas como estas te aflijan, sigue adelante y solo se positivo…y no llores más, no me gusta verte así…-Dijo Marsh limpiando los ojos de Bonnie con su pulgar, Bonnie simplemente le abrazó y se aferró fuertemente a él, lo cual correspondió de la misma forma, estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que Bonnie se separó un poco y tomó la palabra.

-Gracias….-Dijo Bonnie un poco más calmado, limpiando lo que restaban de sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo el peliblanco dándole una sonrisa tranquila al menor.-Bueno, vamos, no dejemos a Chica esperando.-Comentó el ojirubí nuevamente alegre.

-Jjejejej tienes razón…-Respondió Bonnie igual de alegre.-Oye…y por qué no te pones el collar?-

-Bueno nunca he sido una persona de accesorios, además de que no sé cómo ponérmelo…-Comento Marsh apenado por el comentario.

-No hay problema, yo te ayudo.-Dijo Bonnie tratando de ponerle el colar al joven, Marsh era muy alto al lado de Bonnie, lo que hizo que Bonnie no consiguiera ponerle el collar aun estando de puntitas. -Amm….etto….nu alcanzo…-Dijo Bonnie de forma socarrona.

-Oh…jejeje tranquilo.-Marsh se agacho un poco y se dejó poner el collar.

Después de ponerle el collar Bonnie le prestó su teléfono para que Marsh pudiera verse, aún con un poco de descontento de cómo se veía, así que pidióquería una opinión….

-Cómo me queda?-Cuestionó el albino modelando un poco para Bonnie.

-T-te queda in-increíble….-Dijo Bonnie sonrojado.

Al parecer aquel chico era toda una maravilla para la vista, y ese collar, hacía resaltar todavía más esa belleza que le caracterizaba.

-Jeje..gracias- Marsh sonrió.

Ambos salieron de aquel cuarto y se dirigieron al comedor en donde se encontraba Chica, la pollo quedó estupefacta al ver lo bien vestidos que estaban sus dos amigos, parecían supermodelos, pensaba ella.

-Wow…se ven súper sexys…-Dijo la pollo en un cumplido bromista, a lo que esos dos se sonrojaron y rieron un poco por aquel comentario de parte la joven.

-Gracias Chica.-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-En especial tu Marsh, con esa playera luces espectacular, deja ver esos grandes y fuertes brazos que llevas.- Dijo Chica un tanto emocionada y un tanto pervertida.

-Bueno…gracias….-Comentó el peliblanco.

-Qué esperan?, siéntense y cojan un trozo, la pizza se va a enfriar….-Musitó Chica al sentarse a su vez que era la primera en tomar su rebanada.

Los tres se sentaron a comer y platicar de manera amena, aunque a veces se escuchaban risas, por las bromas que contaban Chica y Marsh, y estaban pasando un rato agradable y amistoso, lo que llamó la atención de los demás que faltaban pertenecientes al elenco estrella de la pizzería.

Freddy llegó con Foxy, al parecer un poco confundidos y curiosos por el alboroto que había en el comedor principal.

-Hola chicos, de qué os reís?- Interrogó el pelicafe.

-Ah…hola Freddy, hablábamos de la vez en que Bonnie tuvo que usar un vestido de mujer, como repuesto por el accidente con la salsa.- Recordó la rubia divertida.

" _Flashback"_

 _Niños corrían por la pizzería, gritos por aquí y allá, y montones de diversión sin fin…_

 _-Bonnie necesito un favor, podrías echarme una mano con la olla de la salsa para la pizza?, está muy pesada y no puedo levantarla.- Suplicó Chica._

 _-Ok…ya voy.-Dijo Bonnie._

 _El conejo entro a la cocina, y levantó la olla fuertemente para calentarla en la estufa, unos niños entraron corriendo y gritando sin previo aviso, empezaron a crear un desastre en la cocina y todos fueron en dirección hacia el pobre conejo…_

 _Un golpe metálico, fue lo que se escuchó en toda la cocina, y su resultado, un gran charco de salsa en el suelo que salpicó en las paredes, y en el conejo que yacía en el mismo...arruinando su vestimenta…._

 _-Por Dios! Niños, aquí en la cocina no se juega!, no saben que pueden ocurrir cosas peores?!...agradezcan que ninguno se lastimó!.-Gritaba Chica enojada, regañando a los pequeños, quiénes no tardaron en dejar caer lágrimas como consecuencia del regaño que obtuvieron por lo que habían hecho._

 _-Ya, cálmate Chica….-Bonnie se puso de pie.-Sólo son niños, aún no pueden medir las consecuencias de sus actos….-Dijo tranquilizando a la rubia._

 _Bonnie se acercó lentamente a los niños, agachándose para estar a su altura…._

 _-Pequeños…éste no es un lugar para que ustedes jueguen o corran por ahí, si ustedes se lastimaran o algo peor, estaríamos muy tristes….porque los queremos mucho…-Dijo Bonnie mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de los tres pequeños._

 _-Saben? Tengo algo para ustedes…-Dijo Bonnie mientras se incorporaba y metía su mano a su bolsillo, viendo a los pequeños emocionados._

 _-Tomen, aquí tienen…uno para cada uno.-Decía mientras les entregaba tres dulces a cada uno. –Gracias!.-Dijeron los tres pequeños al unísono. –De nada…y pórtense bien, de acuerdo?.-Dijo Bonnie regalándoles una sonrisa fraternal a los niños. –Sí señor!.- Respondieron y se fueron corriendo a seguir jugando por ahí._

 _-Hmm vaya….tienes mucha calma con los niños, pareces una mamá criando a sus hijos…créeme que yo no podría tener esa paciencia tuya…-Dijo Chica divertida._

 _-Es sólo saber cómo controlar la situación….ahora el dilema es….qué voy a hacer ahora con mi ropa sucia?, no puedo salir así ahorita al escenario….-El conejo estaba preocupado._

 _-Ya sé, hay un traje igual al tuyo en mi locker en nuestros vestidores…-Comentó Chica._

 _-Qué?!, olvídalo, ese es un vestido de mujer, no lleva un pantalón sino una falda corta, ni creas que saldré así en público!- Se quejaba el pelimorado._

 _-Bien….si no quieres tendrás que enfrentarte a Freddy por no haber asistido al show…-Dijo Chica haciéndole un mal sabor de boca al conejo, haciendo que este tragase saliva._

 _-Agh! Me temo que no hay de otra….-Dijo el conejo dándose por vencido. Fue hasta los lockers y se cambió tratándose de poner el vestido, batallando un poco._

 _Salió al escenario dispuesto a presentar su show, ganándose un montón de miradas divertidas y burlas acosadoras, haciendo de Bonnie el momento más incómodo de su vida, al menos por ese instante…._

" _Fin del Flashback"_

-Enserio no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho…-Comentó Freddy sonriendo burlonamente.

-No tenía opción…era eso o que me metiera en problemas contigo.-Dijo el conejo haciendo un puchero inflando sus mejillas. –Es verdad, trabajo es trabajo.-Comentó el ojiazul haciendo una careta haciéndose pasar por serio.

Freddy se fijó en el peliblanco sentado con sus dos amigos y no dudó en preguntar…

-Quién es éste chico?- Dijo Freddy mirando al ojirojo.

-Ah!, Mucho gusto, soy Marsh, es un placer conocerlo.-Dijo Marsh levantándose de su asiento estrechando la mano de Freddy.

-El placer es mío.- Freddy correspondió el gesto educado del joven alegremente.

Foxy se le quedó mirando por un buen rato, hasta que sus miradas chocaron de repente, y el joven amablemente le saludó.

-Hola soy Marsh, es un placer…-Dijo el albino realizando la misma acción de hace unos momentos con Freddy. El pelirrojo no dijo nada simplemente le miraba serio, por alguna razón no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Soy Foxy…-Dijo el ojiamarillo rechazando el saludo de su contrario. Pero después se fijó en otra cosa.-Esa es mi playera?.-Preguntó el zorro un poco enojado.

-Ahm…esto..sí la tomé prestada, mi camisa se arruinó, así que preferí ponérmela…espero y no te importe.-Dijo el peliblanco un poco apenado.

-Y con qué permiso te atreves a tomar mis cosas?-Cuestionó el pirata muy enojado.- Esto yo…-Marsh no pudo decir nada.-Eres un abusivo!-Gritó el ojiamarillo.

Marsh simplemente permanecía con un semblante triste y la cabeza gacha, enserio esas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría, estaba desconcertado, de que lo tratasen así, que lo denigrasen así, por segunda vez en su vida, se había sentido así, humillado y pequeño ante la sociedad.

-Foxy!- Gritó Chica.-No le hables así, seguro que hay una buena razón para porque tomó eso sin tu permiso.-Excusó al peliblanco.

-Habla entonces!-Exigió de mala gana el zorro.-Y-yo solo la tome porque mi camisa se rompió cuando tuve un inconveniente al estar cerca de aquí, y como no tenía nada más que ponerme, B-Bonnie fue quien me ayudó….-Musitó el albino un poco desganado.

-Me importa un carajo lo que te haya pasado!, Devuélvemela ahora!-Dijo el zorro demandante con su mano extendida hacía el ojirubí.

El chico perruno simplemente curveó más su boca e iba a iniciar a hacer caso a la orden que Foxy le había gritado, Bonnie al ver eso, le dio un ataque de rabia, que descargó sobre el joven zorro.

-QUE TE PASA IMBÉCIL?!, ACASO NO TIENES CONSIDERACIÓN?!-Cuestionó eufórico el pelilavanda. –Tú no te metas!.-Advirtió el pelirrojo.-Él no tiene la culpa!.-Defendió al albino.-AH! AHORA ESTÁS DE SU PARTE?! ES EL COLMO!

Así inicio una pelea verbal entre el pelimorado y el pelirrojo, en la cual nadie se atrevió a meterse, la cual de empezar como una defensa ante la situación del peliblanco, acabo por convertirse una guerra de insultos entre el conejo y el zorro.

-Estas actuando como un niño pequeño, ya madura! Por qué no eres razonable y tienes un poco de tacto ante la situación?!-Pedía Bonnie a gritos a Foxy.

-Porque no se me da la gran puta gana!-Bufó el pelirrojo-Ah sí?.-Preguntó el pelimorado desafiante. Sí…y mejor porque en vez de seguir jodiéndome la puta vida no os vais a seguir revolcando en el bosque como en la tarde….estoy seguro que eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer como la vil puta que eres!.- Desató el zorro.

Lo único que se oyó en respuesta ante eso, fue un golpe seco de una fuerte bofetada hacía la mejilla del pelirrojo propinada por Bonnie.

-NOSOTROS NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA!- Gritó el pelimorado más que enfadado, eso sí que había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ah sí, entonces que hacíais el uno encima del otro en el bosque ésta tarde?-Dijo el zorro a modo interrogante y enfadado.-Solo nos tropezamos. NO MÁS!- Dijo el conejo enfadado, a punto de llorar.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, a mí no me engañas, solo admite que eres una vil puta….De todas formas, esa fachada de niño bueno no te duraría por siempre, o acaso pensabas que sí?- Foxy dijo esas palabras de forma hiriente lo que partió el corazón del pequeño pelimorado.

Bonnie ahora era quíen tenía la cabeza gacha, apretaba sus puños mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, dejando salir sollozos de sus labios. Lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo fuera de la pizzería bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, habían estado peleando por tanto tiempo que el atardecer de ese día había borrado por completo el rastro de su estadía dando paso a la noche que llegaba. Todos miraban la escena estupefactos, jamás imaginaron, al menos Freddy y Chica que Foxy trataría de esa forma a Bonnie, lo que provocó una penumbra de miradas llenas de desprecio y decepción que recaía sobre el pelirrojo.

-Estás loco?!, Por qué has hecho eso?-Preguntó Freddy enojado.-Esperaba más de tí, Foxy…-Eres un imbécil!- Bufó Chica.

Al haber contemplado aquello, a Marsh le recorrió una ira impresionante contra el zorro que hizo que el chico perro se abalanzara sobre el contrario.

-Eres un maldito!, Como pudiste haberle hablado así a Bonnie!.-Decía Marszh mientras agarraba a Foxy del cuello de su gabán pirata. –Quítate de encima desgraciado, eso a ti no te importa!- Grito Foxy.- Grr….eres un puto malnacido!.- Marsh le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Foxy, lo que hizo que la sangre empezara a escurrir de la comisura de los labios del joven zorruno.

-Maldita escoria…..se nota que te gusta hacerte el fuerte con el sufrimiento de los demás, te daré un consejo, y me vale una mierda si lo aceptas o no…..si tú no sabes en realidad la verdad de las cosas, no mastiques más de lo que puedas tragar al hablar cosas que no debes, porque eso te va a costar alguna vez….y otra cosa…- Tomó el cuello del gabán de Foxy con más fuerza.- Si te atreves a lastimar a Bonnie otra vez, o siquiera ponerle una mano encima….te juro que esta vez mataré sin importar lo que pasé!...ojalá y lo tengas en cuenta…imbécil!- Le propinó un segundo puñetazo y luego lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que la cabeza del zorro se estampara contra el piso en un fuerte golpe.

-Iré por Bonnie….ustedes quédense aquí.-Marsh se levantó y comentó a los otros dos quienes estaban atónitos por lo que acababa de ocurrir con una mirada seria y llena de tensión.-E-está bien…..-Dijo Chica entrecortadamente.

Marsh se fue por la dirección por donde había ido Bonnie, siguiendo de nueva cuenta por la puerta trasera de la pizzería hacía el bosque, el peliblanco llamaba al conejo por su nombre, iba caminando por todas partes examinando cada lugar, cada arbusto, cada árbol, cada recoveco en donde el pelimorado pudiera esconderse sin que lo encontraran.

Aún no había rastro de Bonnie, pero el joven perruno no se daba por vencido, buscaba y buscaba por todos lados, hasta que por fin lo encontró, Bonnie estaba recostado contra un árbol, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, sollozando aún, se sentía derruido por dentro, lo que Foxy le había dicho había quebrado una parte del corazón muy importante para el conejo, dejando una cicatriz que no sería fácil de sanar, por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

El ojirubí se acercó al conejo y se paró frente a él…

-Bonnie…-Llamó suavemente al conejo, éste no respondía, se encogía más entre sus piernas, sollozando aún más fuerte. Marsh se acercó más y se arrodillo estilo príncipe y acarició la cabeza del pelilavanda, llamándolo por su nombre de nueva cuenta….

-Bonnie…-Volvió a insistir, el conejo levanto pesadamente la cabeza para tratar de mirar al peliblanco, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado y lloroso del pequeño, en verdad, le destrozaba el verlo así, y por alguna razón, no quería que eso sucediera jamás. Marsh lo tomó por la barbilla e hizo que le mirara de nueva cuenta.

-No llores, ya te dije que no me gusta verte así….enserio, me duele…-Dijo Marsh abrazando al pequeño, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, haciendo que este de un respingo de la impresión.

-M-Marsh….-Dijo el pelimorado con un notable sonrojo en sus pómulos y nerviosismo en su voz. Marsh se separó y miró nuevamente al ojirosa….

-Escucha, no llores más, eso no va contigo….estás destinado a ser feliz y llevar una gran vida, por favor, no quiero que esos hermosos ojos estén cubiertos de lágrimas de una tristeza momentánea, quiero verlos brillar incandescentemente por un auge de felicidad en tu corazón que siempre perdure…-Decía Marsh mientras los ojos de Bonnie brillaban ante las palabras del peliblanco.

-Marsh….-Decía Bonnie mirando fijamente al albino.

Los rostros de ambos se iban acercando hasta quedar a solo milímetros de distancia, a la par que Marsh empezaba a adquirir un notable color rojizo en sus hermosas mejillas mientras que Bonnie seguía extasiado acercándose más al otro. Marsh se acercó lo suficiente y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios a Bonnie, era un contacto que a la vista de muchos sería como el más suave y sublime de todos.

Bonnie's POV

 _"No puedo creerlo...Marsh me está besando, sus labios son tan suaves...y dulces...ah...es delicioso, su hermosa mirada sobre la mía, y sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor, me hace sentrir...protegido, se siente tan bien...muy bien "_

End Bonnie's POV

Ambos chicos, perro y conejo estaban disfrutando de una de las sensaciones más hermosas que hayan experimentado en su vida, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a cesar, al menos no dentro de un buen rato.

Marsh's POV

 _"Simplemente perfecto...la textura de sus labios, el contorno de su rostro, su delicado ser, sus divinos ojos, es maravilloso, me encanta..."_

End Marsh POV

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, quedando unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva, ambos se contemplaban perdidamente en el otro, dando un paso adelante al entrar en la vida del otro al intentar buscar aquello que durante mucho tiempo no sentían, o al menos de la forma como ellos lo querían, querer y ser queridos, de una forma unica y capaz de todo, sobreponiendose ante todo y todos lo que se enfrenten a ello conociendo la fuerza de una ilusión tan pura como esa.


End file.
